Legion
Origin Born a natural mutant in the year 2253, Legion was oppressed by robotic regime until he joined the resistance movement. He quickly rose through the ranks and was elected leader when the resistance's current leader was killed by Number Eight. History Before rising to power, Legion abducted one of Number Eight's robots. He named the re-programmed robot Lucky, and the two of them completed many missions for the resistance. Shortly after taking control of the resistance, while embroiled in a fight with Number Eight's Nemesis Robots, Dalek and Alpha appeared out of thin air. Caught in the cross-fire, they quickly chose the side of the resistance (the sides were quite chosen for them. The robots opened fire on Alpha when she failed to ascede to their commands, which pretty much sealed the deal from Dalek's point of view). After defeating the Nemesis Bots, the new allies held talks and came up with a plan: they would infiltrate Number Eight's command center and use the technology there (with Dalek's help) to construct a time-traveling device, bringing Legion and Lucky back with John and company, allowing a chance to prevent the coming holocaust. In the end they were successful, but Alpha had to sacrifice her body to give them time to make good on their escape once the portal was opened. Half of Number Eight made it through with them, causing a minor Space/Time paradox (as there were now two Number Eight's within the same space/time continuum). Once resolved, John set about preventing the future by setting Number Eight catatonic through the release of John's DNA sequencing information to Number Eight. Once done, Legion and Lucky set out to explore their new home. They were soon recruited by EU Inc., and duped into believing LuxCorp was an evil company bent on nothing but war. He has served EU Inc. faithfully ever since. Attributes Appearance Legion is able to maintain whatever appearance he wishes through his powers, but tends to limit himself to common realistic expressions the people of modern earth adopt, this day having brown hair and blue eyes, the next perhaps blonde hair and green eyes, with tanned skin. Equipment Legion has no need of any special equipment, but tends to carry a computer and some connection cables just in case, along with some mechanical tools. Headquarters Legion spends most of his time deep underground in EU Inc.'s secret headquarters. It is equipped with some reprogrammed Nemesis Bots and many different rooms in order to allow simulation of almost any fighting conditions. Personality Legion is a confident, no-nonsense kind of guy. He tends to be straight-forward and charismatic, but not very flashy or talkative. Powers Legion possesses the capability to sense other mutants up to a mile away and to touch their powers in such a way that he can mimic them indefinitely. This makes him extremely dangerous, as he can do almost anything. It does take time for him to master a given power, and so he is for the moment learning as much as he can. If he touches a mutant, he immediately gets full understanding and control of their power, but at the risk of killing them (or at the very least making them comatose for quite some time). Skills Legion is experienced in the arts of programming and mechanical destruction. Relationships Allies *'Lucky': Lucky is Legion's lifelong friend, and was long ago granted free will. He stays with Legion out of a sense of duty and belonging. *'Dalek': Though Dalek may be MIA, Legion still considers him a friend, and believes he would get aid in return, as it was only with his assistance that Dalek was able to obtain the resources necessary to finally repair his powersuit. *'AlphaNet': Though Alpha is long gone, Legion still considers the AlphaNet a friend, though were he to find out the true implications of its work, he would likely change his opinions quite quickly... Enemies *'Number Eight': Though catatonic, Legion does not enjoy the continued existence of Number Eight, no matter what the form. He sees him as a threat, and is ever seeking a way to break into LuxCorp's facilities and put an end to the Nemesis Bot once and for all. Factions *'EU Inc.': Being a member of EU's secret hero team, Legion enjoys a privileged relationship with EU Inc. They give him access to a secure practicing facility with all of the technical amenities they can muster. In return he offers his services for corporate espionage in strikes against LuxCorp and other companies. *'LuxCorp': Though his friends all hailed from the protective wing of LuxCorp, they have since moved on, and so has Legion's respect for the organization. he views it as careless at best for its housing of a known threat: Number Eight, and malicious at worst for its continued research into the development of mutation as a weapon useable by the United States Goverment. Category:Heroes